I am proud of you Miko
by LordStarscream22
Summary: After her fight against Starscream and his two Seeker followeres, Miko returns to the Autobot base. She can't wait to tell her story...but one bot is missing...(Transformers Prime One-Shot)


_**First things first**_  
_I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!_

_That was a veeeeeeeery spontaneous idea i got today._  
_Or you could say: That is what happens if you can't sleep XD It is almost 4 AM over here O_o I should go to bed XD_  
_Just loved the newest episode of TFP and i had this idea inside my head for the whole day :D_  
_I know it is silly...but damn i love to write silly stuff like that XD_  
_Hope you will like it as well :D_

_**And last but not least**_  
_Grammer/Spelling mistake alert ;P_  
_I am still learning english aaaaaaall by myself so yes i do mistakes ;P_  
_You have been warned!_  
_Primus...i am getting tiered of writing this XD_

_Have fun now! :D_

* * *

**I am proud of you Miko…**

It was early in the evening when Ratchet received a signal from Ultra Magnus.

A sigh of relieve came out of the medics Vocals.

Miko was fine…

It had been hours since the human suddenly disappeared.

Ratchet and the others haven't heard anything from her since then.

The Medic didn't want to wait for long and he opened a groundbridge portal.

Moments later Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus entered the base.

"Finally!" Ratchet said with concern in his voice.

"Where is Miko? Is she…?"

"No Ratchet, Miko is fine," Bulkhead said with a smile on his face.

"See for yourself Doctor," Ultra Magnus said and he pointed to the groundbridge portal with his servos.

Ratchets optics went wide and even the rest of the Autobots couldn't believe their optics anymore, when Miko entered the base. She was wearing the Apex Armor and she had a huge smile and her face.

"Miko? Is that you?" Arcee asked and she couldn't believe her optics.

"Of course it's me!" Miko said, smiling proudly.

"Woa Miko! What happened?" Jack asked her and he and Rafael ran at Arcees side to look at the young girl.

"Long Story Jack. I will tell you if you want to…but…where is Optimus?" Miko asked when she looked around. Everybody was there, but not Optimus. He was the only one who wasn't inside the new Autobotbase.

"He went out an hour ago Miko. Don't worry about him," Ratchet said with a slight smile on his face.

"But I have a question for you as well. Where is Wheeljack?"

This time, the medic turned his gaze back to Ultra Magnus who just sighed as an answer.

"He went solo…" Bulkhead answered the question and Ratchet could see a slight sad sparkle inside his optics…

"What? Solo? Again? What is he thinking? We need him here!"

"Don't worry Ratchet. I am sure he will find his way back to us. Give him some time," Bulkhead said, trying to calm the medic.

"I hope so Bulkhead. But first…" The Medic turned his gaze back to Miko and a big smile appeared on his face. "…I think Miko wants to tell us something. Am I right?"

The young girl smirked and nodded her head.

A few moments later she was out of her Armor and she started to tell her story and everybody was listening silently and with fascination…

Optimus was the only one who wasn't present…

He was sitting outside the base, looking into the sky, watching the stars above his helm.

A soft sighed found its way out of his vocals and he closed his optics.

He was still very worried about Miko.

Since hours he hasn't heard anything from her…

Suddenly his body jerked when something touched his servo.

He opened his optics and looked down and a huge smile appeared on his face when he saw Miko standing right next to him with a smile on her face as well.

"I am sorry Optimus. I didn't mean to scare you…"

But Optimus didn't answer her question.

Instead of answering it, he carefully wrapped his fingers around Mikos body and lifted her up and brought her right in front of his face.

"I was so worried about you Miko! What were you thinking?"

The young girl lowered her head.

"I am sorry Optimus…"

The Prime sighed and with one finger he carefully lifted her head up to make sure she would look right into his face.

"Promise me that you will never do that again, okay?"

Miko smiled slightly.

"I promise you Optimus."

"Good."

The Prime smiled and sat her back to the ground.

"Do you want to hear what happened?"

Optimus chuckled.

"Of course. I am sure it was very exciting for you, wasn't it?"

Miko smirked.

"You have no idea Optimus. I have beaten up three Decepticons at once!"

Optimus looked at her with a raised eyebrow and he tilted his head.

"You did WHAT? How?"

Miko smirked even wider now.

"I managed to steal the Apex Armor from Starscream when he was inattentive. It was an accident and suddenly I was inside the Armor and I started to fight for my life! The Predacon attacked me at first, but he disappeared…sadly with the relic we were searching for. After that I attacked Starscream and his two Seekers. I've never known I could fight like that. It was amazing Optimus!"

"Sounds like a true adventure to me. But I've never known that even humans can wear the Apex Armor. That is new to me."

"I love this fact. Now I can team up with Bulkhead and smash some Decepticons! And I can end what I've started. Starscream fled…and I am not done with him yet!"

"No, no, no Miko. Don't even think about it. You will stay in base with Jack and Raf, do you understand me?"

"Awww but why Optimus? I can help!"

"No Miko, it is too dangerous for you. Imagine what happens if the Predacon will return to you…or even Megatron himself. This will not end well for you …and I don't want to lose a part of my team…my family…"

Miko looked at him with wide eyes.

"Your…family?"

The Prime smiled.

"Yes Miko. My team is like my family and you are a part of it. I couldn't forgive myself, if I would lose a part of my family. Please understand this. I am worried about you…and the others are worried about you as well, especially Bulkhead. He is your guardian…"

"But I can take care of myself Optimus. Please, just one more time.

"No Miko."

"But I can fight. Like I said. I have beaten up three Decepticons at once! I almost made Starscream begging for mercy!" she said with an evil smirk on her face.

"I am sure you have. But my decision is final."

"Awww…you're an old meani Optimus…" Miko said and she sat down next to the Prime's leg, crossing her arms before her chest and pouted.

Optimus chuckled silently at her reaction and he poked her back lightly with his huge finger.

"Don't be like that Miko."

But she just turned her head away, still ignoring him.

Optimus smirked slightly and poked her side, making her jump and giggle.

"I just want the best for you and you know that. Come on, don't be like that to me."

Miko giggled again when he poked her side again.

"Let's make a deal," she said.

Optimus raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"A deal? What kind of deal?"

Miko turned her head back to him and smirked.

"If I manage to beat you in a fight I can accompany Bulkhead on his next mission."

"You want to fight against me?"

Optimus smirked at this.

"You wouldn't stand a chance against me, little girl and you know that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! I only need one finger to get you down!"

"I would love to see you try Optimus!"

"Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe~?"

Optimus smirked wider and chuckled.

"Big mistake! Wait until I get my hands on you!"

The young girl laughed and she stood up quickly when Optimus tried to pin her down with his servos. But she was too fast for him and every time he wanted to grab her, she jumped to the side, away from him.

They played this little game for a few minutes until Optimus managed to grab the human.

He smirked triumphantly at her when he held her right in front of his face again.

"And…got you!" the Mech said with a smirk and he poked her belly gently with is finger, making her twitch and giggle.

"No Optimus….I got _you_!" Miko laughed and she wrapped her arms around his forefinger when he poked her again, holding on it tightly.

Both of them laughed in amusement.

"Okay you got me…but you haven't defeated me yet!" the Prime smirked and he managed to free his finger and tickled her belly gently with it.

"Give it up little one?" he teased her as he watched her laughing and struggling in the palm of his hand.

Miko shook her head no and she tried to push his huge finger away with both her hands and her feet, but with no success. He was way too strong for her.

"Alright than…I can do this the whole night long…" he teased her again and with a light laugh in his voice.

"Okay! Okay Optimus! Stop! I give up!"

The Prime chuckled and smirked at her.

"Say uncle!"

Miko opened one eye to look at him.

"N-never!"

"You leave me no choice than Miko…"

"A-are you sure you're…not a Decepticon anymore Optimus?" Miko laughed at him.

He raised his eyebrow again.

"Why?"

"B-because…you are such a big meani and acting like one hahaha!"

Optimus couldn't hold back his own laughter anymore when he heard this.

"Okay than….five more minutes for you!"

"N-No! Please Optimus…I-I take it back! I TAKE IT BACK!" she laughed and she still tried to push his finger away.

"Nope, not a chance!" he smirked at her and he continued to tickle her…

A few minutes later Optimus was lying on his back with his arms crossed behind his head.

Miko sat on top of his chest, panting heavily. She glared at him, but the Prime just chuckled.

"Don't look at me like that Miko."

"Grr! I will get you for this!"

Optimus laughed.

"I would love to see you try," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah? How about…NOW?!"

Within minutes Miko slid down to his belly and started to tickle him as well…but she got no reactions from him.

"Good luck Miko…I am not ticklish."

"We will see! I am stubborn and you should know best!" she giggled.

The Autobot Leader rolled his optics playfully and looked back at the stars above his head.

He tried to ignore those tiny little hands all over his stomach, but at some times he felt his lips trembling when Miko found a sensitive area. He had forgotten the fact, that Miko had very small hands, so she could go beneath his thick armor.

When her fingers found some cables he lost it.

He twitched slightly and a loud laugh followed which Miko loved to return.

"Not ticklish huh?" she teased him with a big smirk on her lips, when he let out a loud squeal of laughter.

"N-no! Miko! Stop that!" he laughed loudly.

"No way Optimus! It's Payback time!" Miko laughed and she kept tickling him.

Soon the mighty Autobot leader was reduced to a laughing and struggling mess on the floor.

He kicked his legs out in the air, rolled around and covered his face with his hands to keep himself from laughing…with no success.

"P-please Miko…stop it!"

"No way Optimus! This is way too much fun for me!" the girl laughed.

"N-not fair Miko hahaha!"

"Haha look at me world! Now I have even beaten the mighty Autobot Leader himself!" the Japanese girl laughed as Optimus squealed again with laughter.

"H-have mercy on me Miko hahaha!" Optimus laughed when tears starting to form into his optics from laughing so much, but Miko just laughed with him and kept tickling the powerful Autobot.

From a dark corner Ultra Magnus was watching the two of them.

Bulkhead stood next to him and he had a huge smile on his face.

"See? I told you he wouldn't be mad at her."

Ultra Magnus sighed and shook his head.

"I can't understand him…I mean…he is your leader! How can he allow something like this?!"

"That calls fun Magnus. Loosen up a little. It would do well for you, you know?"

"It is still disobedience in my optics. Optimus is our commander…and he is _her _commander as well. I would never let anyone allow treating me as disrespectful as this!"

Bulkhead rolled his optics and nudged him into his side.

"Stop complaining. They're both happy and that is what matters. Optimus has confidence

in her. And you have seen how strong Miko can be."

"Sounds like you would allow her to fight against some Decepticons again?!"

"No, that wasn't what I meant…In time, you will see…Sir…"

After that was said the Wrecker turned around and made his way back into the base.

One last time he looked back at the human and his leader and he smiled softly.

"I am so proud of you Miko..."

**END**


End file.
